halofandomcom-20200222-history
Scarab (level)
Looking for the Covenant Scarab, the Covenant vehicle? Overview Scarab is the seventh level of the real-time strategy game, Halo Wars. After several Plasma-based Rhinos take down the dome, UNSC forces are sent inside to find out what the Covenant were protecting. As a couple of Rhinos patrol the area, they are easily destroyed by the nearby immobile but functional Super Scarab. As the UNSC forces are alerted of this threat, Captain Cutter orders all UNSC units inside the former dome to destroy the Scarab before the Covenant make it mobile. As advised by the A.I. Serina, UNSC forces including Sergeant John Forge take out the Power Nodes linking to the Scarab, and after destroying all of them, they took advantage of the fact that as the Scarab has less Power Nodes, it's head will move more slowly. The Scarab was eventually destroyed by the UNSC forces, but at a cost. Mission Objectives *Destroy the Super Scarab. Optional Objectives *Kill 10 Locusts. *Destroy all power nodes. Transcript Scene opens at the Apex with many Honor Guards lining it. The Arbiter walks alongside Regret Regret: Arbiter, you are unusually quiet, what troubles occupy your thoughts? Arbiter: Hierarch, I do not wish to be impudent, but you have charged me with the destruction of humanity. Regret: A most noble cause for one with such a troubled past. Arbiter: And I am thankful for my task, but sire, you have me skulk in ancient ruins and search empty temples. How does this help me accomplish my goal? Regret: The war with the Humans will require a great deal many more machines than we can currently muster. The Arbiter draws two Energy swords Arbiter: I will take what we have! Regret: And leave us defenseless? No. The Ancients will provide for us. This world shall be the birthplace for an invasion fleet beyond imagining. Enough to crush the Humans quickly and with ease. Arbiter: But this world lies dormant, it is just a shell. Regret: Blasphemy! The key will be found with patience. Regret tries to activate the structure but only red lights flash at him Regret: But perhaps there is a quicker way. The human female from the ice relic, she has some knowledge in this regard. The new planet the Relic has lead us to has also led her. Capture that human and bring her here! Arbiter: It will be done. The Arbiter departs and the scene fades out Fade back into Arcadia, inside the now ruined dome shield Captain Cutter: You've advanced to where the force field stood, take a look around. Two Rhinos patrol the area but are soon destroyed by a mysterious beam Forge: What was that? Soon revealed to be an incomplete yet active Scarab Serina: The Scarab is incomplete but it's head is operational, it's field of fire prevents any chance of retreat or extraction, you'll have to destroy it. Forge: Build up our base and army and go kill that Scarab. Forge: The Scarab's search light beam shows the direction its facing, the temple ruins in this area will provide some cover, but not forever. Forge: Damn it, spotted. Serina: You've destroyed a power node, the Scarab's head is turning a little more slowly. Forge: Destroy those Locust where ever you find them, they're building killers. Serina: The Scarab's head is moving even slower now, keep it up. Captain Cutter: The Scarab's weapon system is relying on the power nodes in this area, destroy them to reduce the Scarab's combat effectiveness. Serina: The head is tracking more slowly. Forge: They've launched a counter-attack on our base! Forge: It can't fire in two directions at once, maybe we can use that to our advantage. Serina: The Scarab is about half-dead or half-alive, take your pick. Serina: Almost there, the Scarab is nearly destroyed. Forge: If that thing burns through that barrier of ruins and destroys our Command Center, we're dead. After intense and heavy fighting the Scarab is finally destroyed. Serina: No problem, I told you we'd make it. Mission completed Captain Cutter: The Scarab is destroyed. Victory is ours today. Sources Trivia *The Scarab isn't a normal Scarab due to how it looks and how it functions, also when you view its name instead of saying Scarab, it says Super Scarab. *Although it is incomplete, the "Super Scarab" bares a strong resemblance to the Halo 2 Scarab variant. *This is the only level where the player can use Rhino LRA units without having to move them to an objective, though the player cannot build new ones, but their lack of speed makes them easy prey for the Scarab. *The Scarab has a beam of light coming from the head and if a unit is caught in it the beam will turn red and the Scarab will fire it's main gun at the unit. *It is possible to complete this level by simply staying at the base and MAC blasting the Scarab. However, this can take a long time on harder difficulties, even with the Emperor skull. *There is a glitch in the level, which effectively gives you infinite time, if done properly. There is a garrisonable sniper tower - garrsioning marines in there will make the scarab constantly fire at the tower. Due to its floating nature, the marines take no damage and an invisible wall stops the shot from firing past. If you send a unit in the way of the scarabs fire, it will return to normal and the glitch is redundant.